


Please, Stay?

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantroll, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cate's dealing with alcohol and Nataio is sick of her shit, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Worried Fussing from Not-Boyfriend Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: An emotionally unstable, and drunken, best friend will always speak their mind better than when they're sober. Sometimes, those thoughts are better left unsaid.





	Please, Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Some Canon Plot related stuff for this idiot pair of fish who deny their feelings for each other. Enjoy.

Out of all of the times Nataio ever attended one of Hecate's shows, among the ones that stuck out the most for him was when he had to help her hive after her performance.

Sure, he was used to getting drunken texts from her now and again, and his worry never ceased for her when she went out of her way to cause her liver such agony. Even so, the night stood out to him because she had performed inebriated. No one had noticed besides him, thank the gods above.

His sharp eyes had picked up her slightly clumsy movements in her dancing, each tiny misstep and how she moved. Her words were sharp and clear as ever as she sang, but she wasn't as lively as she normally was. There was no reaching out to high five patrons, or bouncing off stage to sing-song flirt with some poor fool in the front. It was as if she was focusing everything she had to perform and not slip up. What tipped him off most was her refusal to look in his direction the whole performance. Normally she would take the time to throw him a wink, or a peace sign in his direction, but that night she had done nothing of the sort.

Once she was done singing, she was quick to disappear backstage of the small place, which prompted even further suspicion from him. 

She was never quick to disappear. She always spent time with the crowd, and mingled, much to his own dismay. He's quick to find his own way backstage, following the directions of Hecate's guitarist. 

Out back, in an alley, he finds her, leaning against a wall, a bottle of vodka in her hand, and a cigarette in her mouth. She doesn't look up at him, instead pulling the cancer stick from her mouth, and taking a swig of the bottle of alcohol. His lips forming in a thin line, he walks over, and reaches out, yanking the bottle from her hands, and promptly throwing it in the nearest trash can with a loud SMASH.

"HEY- What THE FUCK, Nataio?" Comes her angry, slightly slurred reply. She stumbles a bit, trying to angrily go for him, but he catches her hand, squeezing it, as he looks down at her with a very impassive, and down right disappointed look.

"You are drunk."

"Nah ahm nah-"

"I am taking you hive, Hecate."

"Ugh why're yeh SHUSHA buzzkill..." Her words were slurred, and her eyes were unfocused. She was even struggling to stand properly at this point.

"Because I am not going to allow you to end up in a ditch, because you decided to make another bad decision. I do not know why you keep putting your head on the tracks in front of a the metaphorical train, Hecate."

With that, she shut up, and let him lead her out of the alley way, roughly gripping onto her arm as he called a cab. The drive from the club she had worked, to her hive, was tense, and quiet. He could feel Cate's drunken stare of anger on him, but he refused to let her get away with this kind of thing. He was taking her hive, and going to inform her mother the next day. This kind of behavior was unacceptable of some one her colour. That and she was a detriment to her own health. Some kind of intervention was needed, for sure.

Getting her into her hive was less of a struggle than he had thought. She had given up her keys easily, and he had lead her to her room with ease. With out a word, he made her stand still, taking her hair extensions out of her hair, and relieving her of her jacket, and her purse. He also helps her get her ridiculous heeled sneaker-boots off. Going into her closet, he grabs her night shirt, and hands it to her, before turning his back to let her change. He wasn't leaving her alone, not when she had been so intoxicated that she was stumbling. 

The thought of her choking on her own vomit while she slept is what made him stick around, otherwise he would have dumped her in her hive and gone.

After a few moments of listening to her struggle, he sighs, turning back. He's thankful she's got the shirt on, but was just struggling with her bottoms. With out a word, he walks over, and undoes her tacky studded belt, and her jean shorts, before turning away again to let her finish getting dressed for bed, his arms crossed in front of him. He was tapping his finger on his fore arm. Any other time he would have balked at the idea of undressing another troll, but this was not even remotely in the realm of remotely personal like that.

Once she was done, he guided her to her bed, making her sit down on the edge of her bed. Her hair was a mess, and her make up was smeared in places from her wiping her eyes, he noted, but she still looked angry. Good. Let her be angry. If humiliating her like this would stop her from acting like a spoilt brat, then he'd gladly take her any of her ire. It's not like she liked him much any way as it was. 

He felt her grab onto his arm as he helped her onto her bed. Looking, he saw how she had sobered up in the time between being at the club she had worked, and her hive. However, she looked far more upset than angry as she had been. She was an emotional drunk. Not...what he expected, really. The anger he expected. Her looking as if she was going to cry at any moment was not what he assumed he would be dealing with.

"Sorry, Tae..." She mumbles, a soft crack in her voice.

"What are you apologizing for?" He replies, his own tone reflecting his very 'done' mood over the whole situation, and her needless self endangerment. Even though she sounded like she was going to cry, he kept his tone clinically reserved. Seems his tone did the trick in making her shrink away, looking down at her hands in her lap instead. 

"Fo'...everything...Bein' a fuck up. I know you hate me cuz ahm a mess an' not like mum. I know why you keep fuckin' stickin' yer neck out for me...good boy points in mum's eyes...otherwise you'd never fuckin' come near me...ahm a fuckin' waste of space an' a bother to yeh an' yah fuckin' hate my guts so'-"

"Hecate. Did I ever say I hated you?" 

He interrupts, leveling his gaze to hers. This causes her to look up, the tears obvious now, as they made her eye liner run, and other make up, run. She looked utterly pitiful, and quite pathetic. It was then he felt his resolve crack the slightest, before he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He was chastising her for being drunk, instead of asking her why she was drunk, before a show, on a weekday. As mad as he was about this, he knew her patterns. Something must have triggered a change in her self destructive patterns.

Sighing again, he kneels down in front of her, hands on her arms, as he meets her eyes, which he absent mindedly noted were blue tonight. Seems she was wearing contacts. Of course she was. Everything she did was to put on a show. Like she was some kind of Idol On Alternia, or was at least attempting to be one. 

"Cate, listen to me very closely, for I am only going to say this once. I do not hate you. At all. I quite like you, actually. I do not care that you are not living up to your expectations of your caste. I am not watching out for you to get into Miss Athena's good graces. You are my..." he mumbles "best" under his breath, unsure if that was crossing a line "...friend and I care for you deeply. Do you understand? I worry for you because we are friends. Why you have that nonsensical in your head that I hate you is beyond me." 

With that, he rolls his eyes, and brushes her hair from her eyes. She was still crying, but she looked far more hopeful than she had a few moments. Ridiculous. The girl was ridiculous. However, once she was awake, he would be grilling her for answers. No one changed their weekly MO out of the blue with out being prompted, or forced, to. Something bad had happened and he would get to the bottom of it.

"...Thanks Tae..."

"You are welcome, Cate." A pause "You need to rest, and sleep off your inebriation."

"I dun feel so hot." She mumbles, and immediately, Nataio grabs the waste basket by her bed, and holds it under her face. Just as he expected, she sticks her head in the opening, and starts to vomit up whatever she had in her stomach. He grimaces, letting her take the rubbish bin, while he holds her hair back. Ah yes. She was regretting her choices now obviously. Maybe she'd finally learn. He doubted it, however. Once she's done, he sets the bin aside, and stands, pushing her into her bed. With that, he fetches her a glass of water, not surprised to find her pain killers are already located on her day stand. When he's happy she's hydrated, and in a good position in bed, he stands, and goes to move and leave her to rest. 

However, she catches his hand, and with a set of eyes that could make any man weak ( god knows he was and still is at times ) she mumbles out a single request;

"Please, stay?"

Sighing once more, he gives her a soft look. "Just until you are asleep, then I am going to go sleep in your guest room."

"Okay, Tae."

Pulling his hand free, he undoes his jacket, and folds it, placing it over a chair, and removes his shoes, keeping them near the bottom of the bed. Laying back on the other side of the bed, he moves a few pillows between them, getting a rather confused look from Cate. It was for both of their sake. Sharing a bed with /friend/ was...well, out right scandalous in so many ways, and Nataio wasn't going to sully either of their names with that. It was also very awkward for the boy. 

Sure, she was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember much of this night, let alone him sharing a sleeping space with her, but /he/ would remember. 

He simply reaches over the pillows, and ruffles her hair, in the same manner he had seen Athena do. It does wonders to comfort her, as she curls up, and closes her eyes. Nataio, for all it's worth, does try to keep his eyes open, as he lays looking up at the glow in the dark stickers and posters on her ceiling, counting them idly, and thinking about how he was going to interrogate Cate. But, soon, he's also dozed off, finding it rather comfortable to lay on her bed, with all of her stuffed animals and pillows. This was surely going to be awkward the next evening, but he would get over it, and Hecate would no doubt laugh it off like it was all some grand joke to her, how she always did with things like this. For a brief moment, he wasn't worried about anything at all, and fell asleep rather peacefully.

He didn't get over it, considering he woke up with Cate holding his hand in her sleep. The whole situation left him embarrassed. Though he won't admit that he liked the way her hand felt in his. 

Despite everything.


End file.
